


Wróciłem

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: Malik, pisarz-hobbysta, poszukuje swojej muzy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Otwarty jestem na wszelką konstruktywną krytykę.

Brunet potarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz. Jego bioniczna dłoń zaciskała się na piórze wiszącym nad pustą kartką. Czarne oczy, o powiekach ciężkich jak sztaby ołowiu, skierowały się ku już nie parującej kawie, a w ustach na sam widok pojawił się gorzko– kwaśny smak. Jego lewa noga unosiła się i opadała w szybkim tempie, mężczyzna wyglądał na bardzo zniecierpliwionego. Brwi to się marszczyły to rozciągały, oczy przymykały, aby potem raptownie się otworzyć, próbując zrzucić z powiek sen. Chwycił dolną wargę między zęby i począł ją delikatnie kąsać, wzrok powrócił na leżący pod piórem papier.  
Dziwne to, ale czuję, że kiedyś już się spotkaliśmy. Twarz Twoja tak znajoma, głos Twój kojący, wzrok Twój elektryzujący...

– Malik, już dwudziesta pierwsza. – Usłyszał cichy głos dochodzący ze strony drzwi. We framudze stała kobieta. Elegancki, czarny kostium dodawał jej profesjonalnego wyglądu, którego praca redaktorki ku jej rozpaczy wymagała.  
– Maria. – Powiedział zaskoczony. – Byłem pewien, że poszłaś do domu. – Zerknął na datę i godzinę.  
– Dziś jest wasza rocznica, twoja i Roberta.  
– Owszem, za dwadzieścia minut ma mnie odebrać. – Rudowłosa nie spuściła wzroku z Malika, a ten poczuł jak próbuje wwiercić się w jego ciało. – Martwię się o ciebie. Wydajesz się być nieobecny. – Weszła do biura stukocząc cichutko obcasami, jakby szła na palcach bojąc się rozgniewać zmęczonego dziennikarza. – Kawa o dwudziestej pierwszej?  
– Oczywiście, że nie! – Obronił się prędko. – Zrobiłem ją dwie godziny temu. – Dyrektorka położyła chłodną dłoń na jego czole. – Nie jestem chory. – Przewrócił oczyma.  
– Fizycznie może i nie. – Powiedziała mierzwiąc i tak splątane już włosy siedzącego. – Ale w środku jest chyba coś nie tak. Robert i ja się o ciebie martwimy.  
– No już! – Czarnowłosy opuścił pióro i uniósł obie ręce ku górze z rozbawionym uśmiechem. – Wasza pierwsza rocznica, a wy rozmawiacie o zmęczonym pracowniku! – Wstał z krzesła i objąwszy twarz Marii, ucałował jej czoło.  
– Malik, jesteśmy twoją rodziną. Oczywiście, że o tobie myślimy. – Kobieta nadęła nieco policzki, na co mężczyzna roześmiał się ponownie. – Nadal nie możesz znaleźć muzy? – Malik zacisnął wargi w cienką linię i odwrócił wzrok, na zroszoną szybę.  
– Możliwe, że znalazłem. – Zamyślił się na moment, a kiedy Maria przeniosła ciężar z jednej nogi na drugą, potrząsnął lekko głową. – To głupie, ale zdaje mi się, że mam małe deja vu.  
– Deja vu. – Powiedziała bardziej niż spytała. Uniosła brew patrząc badawczo na przyjaciela. A kiedy ten uśmiechnął się sztucznie i pokiwał głową, zapewniając, że to faktycznie błaha sprawa, westchnęła ciężko. – Niech będzie jak chcesz, ale jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy.  
– Tak, mamo. – Ponownie ucałował jej czoło. – Idź do swojego rycerza.  
– O matko, a ty ciągle o tym. – Przewróciła teatralnie oczyma.  
– Nie codziennie dowiadujesz się, że twoi przyjaciele pochodzą od słynnych templariuszy rżnących muzułmanów. – Maria trzepnęła go w skroń, a on podparł się biurka. – Och, nie! – Chwycił się za głowę, jakby ktoś zadał mu bolesną ranę – Templariusze atakują!  
– Do jutra! – Krzyknęła rozbawiona wychodząc z pokoju, przymykając jedynie drzwi za sobą. Arab przysłuchiwał się, wciąż stojąc obok biurka opierając się o nie biodrem, jak Maria krząta się po biurze zbierając swoje rzeczy. Po kilku minutach usłyszał charakterystyczne kliknięcie frontowych drzwi. Wychylił się ze swojego biura i rozejrzał po ciemnej redakcji. Powrócił na swoje stanowisko, upił haust kawy, zakaszlał kilkukrotnie czując obrzydliwie zimny płyn wpływający mu do płuc, chwycił pióro i wyjrzał za okno.  
Dziwne to, ale czuję, że kiedyś już się spotkaliśmy. Twarz Twoja tak znajoma, głos Twój kojący, wzrok Twój elektryzujący. Czy to los bawi się nami, czy to co czuję w moim sercu to prawdziwa tęsknota za kimś utraconym wieki temu? Czy to Allah wystawia mnie na próbę wiary, dając twarz tak przystojną i znajomą? Czy to może ja, a może ty, którzy zgubiliśmy się kiedyś, a teraz się odnajdujemy?

– Hej. – Usłyszał głos koło siebie. Malik siedział opatulony płaszczem i szalikiem na tyle szczelnie na ile mógł, ze ściągniętymi gniewnie brwiami i tupiącą nogą. Zerknął gniewnie na zagadującego, ale kiedy tylko zobaczył jego twarz jego złość przemieniła się w zaskoczenie. – Przepraszam, stary, ale, kurde, wydaje mi się, że cię skądś kojarzę i nie może mi to dać spokoju. – Uniósł ręce w przepraszającym geście. Kiedy Arab nie odpowiadał, zaczął drapać się po potylicy wyraźnie zażenowany.  
– Och, wybacz. Właśnie próbuję sobie przypomnieć. – Blondyn uśmiechnął się z ulgą, że nie zrobił z siebie idioty. – Może chodziliśmy razem do szkoły?  
– Nie jestem stąd. – Przyznał drugi mężczyzna. – Urodziłem się w Południowej Dakocie. Tam pokończyłem wszystkie szkoły.  
– Urodziłem się w Waszyngtonie, ale rodzice, jak widać zresztą, nie są Amerykanami. – Wskazał na swoją twarz z uśmiechem na ustach, na co blondyn także się zaśmiał.  
– Prawie nie widać. – Machnął ręką, wyraźnie się rozluźniając. – Mój ojciec jest Syryjczykiem.  
– Tak jak i moi rodzice. – Przyznał z zaskoczeniem Malik. – Jerozolima?  
– Akka. Tam się urodził, ale studiował medycynę w Jerozolimie. – Przyznał jasnowłosy. – Kurde, nie przedstawiłem się. – Wyciągnął rękę ku Malikowi. – Altaïr Ibn' La– Ahad, miło poznać.  
– Malik Al– Sayf.  
– I jeszcze mi powiedz, że uprawiasz szermierkę.  
– Każdy Arab o to pyta. – Machnął ręką. – Nie. Nie trzymałem ostrza większego niż nóż do chleba w całym moim życiu. A ty? Paralotnie? Spadochroniarstwo?  
– Parkour. - Przyznał z dumą. Malik dopiero teraz zauważył, że chłopak miał na sobie jedynie dresowe spodnie i bluzkę z długimi rękawami ze śladami potu na torsie. Nie było mu zimno?  
– Byłem blisko.  
Siedzieli tak przez chwilę patrząc jak zimny wiatr smaga przechodniów po twarzach. Oni na całe szczęście schowali się w głębi wiaty przystanku autobusowego. Żadne z nich nic nie mówiło, ale obaj musieli przyznać, że żadnemu to nie przeszkadzało. Po chwili Malik zdał sobie sprawę, że stykają się od ramienia do łokcia, jak starzy przyjaciele, bez skrępowania lub zawstydzenia. Prawda, Arabowie mieli inne zwyczaje niżeli Amerykanie, ale Malik był tak bardzo Arabem jak Słońce planetą. Nawet nie był dobrym muzułmaninem.  
Obrócił nieco twarz, niby to chcąc zerknąć na drogę wyczekując autobusu numer A48, w rzeczywistości jednak jego czarne tęczówki spoczęły na przystojnej twarzy Altaïra, który uśmiechał się delikatnie przez cały czas, śledząc wzrokiem miotane przez wiatr liście i śmieci.  
– Wydajesz się bardzo radosny mimo pogody. – Pół Amerykanin spojrzał na rozmówcę i uśmiechnął się szerzej.  
– Wiem, że to zabrzmi dziwne, albo nawet strasznie dziwne, ale… – Wyciągnął rękę z kieszeni i jakby chciał coś chwycić, zacisnął ją w pięść. – Wydaje mi się… Czuję jakbyśmy się znali, wiesz? – Położył pięść na piersi. – Tutaj mam takie uczucie, że po prostu dawnośmy się nie widzieli. To tak jakbyś miał kumpli w liceum i zobaczył ich po studiach. – Czarnowłosy zauważył, że jasnowłosy rumieni się lekko, chociaż mogła to być wina zimna. – Serce mi wali ze szczęścia, bo nareszcie znowu mogę cię zobaczyć. – Widząc zakłopotaną minę Malik odsunął się. – Wybacz, to zabrzmiało super dziwnie! – Rumieniec ponownie wykwitł na szczupłej twarzy mężczyzny.  
– Trochę tak, ale… Czuję podobnie. – Przyznał Malik, czując jak się uśmiecha.  
Wymienili się numerami telefonów, jednak po kurtuazyjnej wiadomości o treści „To ja, Malik/Altaïr”, nic się nie wydarzyło.  
Dziennikarz jednak miał duszę romantyka, takie spotkania nie były częste. Media oraz ludzie rozprawiali między sobą, co wywołuje te spotkania. Siła przyciągania? Ludzie pragną czegoś tak bardzo, że los w końcu pchnie ów coś ku nim. Przeznaczenie? Każde nasze życie zostało wcześniej zapisane przez Niego. Malik nie mógł jakoś uwierzyć, że mężczyzna był tym czego potrzebował, lub był mu przeznaczony. Świat przecież dawał mężczyźnie kobietę, artyście dawał muzę, a nie 'muza'. A jednak oto siedział nad kartką zapisaną słowami modlitwy do nikogo innego jak właśnie Altaïra.  
Proszę, zostań tym kim chcę byś został. Usiądź koło mnie, zetknij nasze ramiona, spleć nasze dłonie, zatrzymaj nasze serca na nanosekundę przed przyjęciem manny dla naszych dusz.  
Zerknął na zegar, a krwista godzina dwudziesta druga zamrugała jakby ze szczęścia, że wreszcie ją zauważył. Otworzył szufladę i wsunął doń kartkę papieru, odsunął się od biurka i spakował swoje rzeczy. Kiedy zamykał drzwi do redakcji poczuł wibrację telefonu. Zdziwiony wyciągnął go, a kiedy przeczytał wyświetlane imię, zastygł.

 

Altaïr : Hej, śpisz?

Malik : Właśnie wyszedłem z pracy

Altaïr : Przepraszam, że tak późno, ale jakoś nie mogę zasnąć. Przeglądam 9gag, ale jakoś nie bardzo mam humor do śmiechu.

Malik : Coś się stało?

Altaïr : Nie mogę przestać myśleć o naszym spotkaniu. To było takie dziwne.

Malik : Owszem, ale nie było ono niechciane. Nadal jednak nie mogę sobie przypomnieć skąd mogę cię znać.

Altaïr : Moja ciocia kiedyś mówiła, że każdy z nas już kiedyś żył, w innym czasie i przestrzeni. Możliwe, że właśnie wtedy się poznaliśmy.

Malik : To bardzo romantyczny punkt widzenia. Podoba mi się. Nie masz czasem ochoty na drinka?

Altaïr : Musiałbym się ubrać.

Malik : znasz Kolorado?

Altaïr: Mam tam kuzyna ;-)

Malik: skrzyżowanie szóstej i siódmej.

Altaïr: Daj mi 30 minut.

Malik właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego co zrobił. Był godzina dwudziesta druga piętnaście, a on zaprosił niedawno poznanego mężczyznę na drinka. Zaczynanie picia siedem godzin przed oczekiwanym czasem wstania i wyjścia do pracy nie jest mądrą decyzją. Pamiętajcie dzieci, nie róbcie tego w domu. Po pracy idzie się do domu, myje ząbki i idzie spać. Pamiętajcie o ząbkach. One są bardzo ważne. Kiedy zaciśniecie je na wardze całowanej osoby, możecie wywołać u niej bardzo przyjemne reakcje.  
Altaïr mocniej zacisnął pięść na włosach całującego go mężczyzny, który tylko zamruczał z przyjemności. Wyswobodził wargę spomiędzy zębów i polizał ją leniwie, wciąż nie otwierając oczu. Malikowi tak głośno huczało w głowie, że nie wiedział jakim cudem słyszy ciche westchnięcia i jęki Altaïra. Był przekonany, że jakby ktoś stał obok i mówił do niego przez megafon, to by się raczej nie przejął.  
– Chryste. – Wyszeptał blondyn kiedy przerwali pocałunek. Przeczesał dłonią swoje włosy i patrzył na czarnowłosego z niedowierzaniem. – Gdzieś ty był całe moje życie?  
– To tu, to tam. – Zaśmiał się drugi. Oboje zaśmiali się półgłosem, wtulając się w siebie.  
– To jest takie dziwne. – Wyszeptał Altaïr muskając wargami ucho partnera. – Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że nie było cię wiele lat? To takie uczucie…  
– Jakbym umarł i wrócił do ciebie w kolejnym wcieleniu? – Wypalił Malik zanim ugryzł się w język.  
– Skąd wiedziałeś? – Odsunęli się od siebie, aby móc spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Czarnowłosy złożył szybki, niewinny całus na nabrzmiałych ustach Altaïra i uśmiechnął się.  
– Umiem czytać w myślach. – Wyszeptał, uprzednio upewniając się czy nie ma nikogo w pobliżu. W końcu uliczka, w której się znajdowali była tak samo ukryta jak słońce na niebie.  
– Kłamiesz.  
– Skąd taka pewność, panie Ibn'La– Ahad?  
– Gdybyś widział to co ja widzę oczyma wyobraźni to już dawno bylibyśmy w drodze do mojego mieszkania. – Mocno przywarli do siebie ustami, aby po chwili Altaïr odepchnął mężczyznę od siebie, chwycił go za dłoń i zaczął prowadzić ku zachodowi.

– Malik, gdzie ty jesteś!? – Czarnowłosy natychmiast się przebudził, i to na tyle gwałtownie, że upuścił trzymany przy uchu telefon. Słysząc trzask parkietu, Altaïr wygrzebał głowę spomiędzy poduszek i spojrzał zdezorientowany na siedzącego na łóżku Malika. Czerwone pręgi na plecach wydawały się być nabrzmiałe od krwi. Jasnooki poczuł z początku wielki wstyd, jednak kiedy usłyszał głos mężczyzny, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie ma się czego wstydzić przed kimś kto wie o tobie wszystko.  
– Maria, strasznie cię przepraszam! Moja muza… – Obrócił się do Altaïra, leżącego na boku z głową podpartą dłonią. – Była dość kapryśna tej nocy i domagała się mojej uwagi.  
– Ale czujesz się już chociaż odrobinę lepiej? – Obaj mężczyźni usłyszeli to pytanie. Jasnowłosy podciągnął się i nie dbając o to, że kołdra zsuwa się z niego odsłaniając intymne partie jego ciała, złożył pocałunek na spierzchłych ustach kochanka.  
– O niebo lepiej.  
– Ogarnij się i przyjdź. Masz dwie godziny. – Malik nawet nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, mimo iż powinien, bo Maria była dla niego więcej niż wyrozumiała. Jednak kiedy Altaïr bezpardonowo wepchnął język w jego usta, mało obchodziły go maniery. Rozłączył się i rzuciwszy telefon o łóżko, ścisnął barki kochanka, całując go namiętnie.  
– Witaj z powrotem. – Wyszeptał Altaïr.  
– Wróciłem.


End file.
